


Messing with a Cashier

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [10]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Funny, Humour, Mind Games, Silly, Weird, hakuba isn't going to deal with him, joking, kaito is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: An old story~
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Messing with a Cashier

Kaito loved his ability to disguise, in addition to it helping him during heists, it also allowed him the ability to mess with people with little to no consequences. He never did anything really bad, just some slightly questionable actions. One of his favorite pastimes was to go to stores and buy questionable items together.

"Hello, how was your day?" Kaito gave the cashier a small smile in response to the question as he dusted off his skirt and placed his items on the table.

"It was quite good Sachi" Kaito smirked at the slightly taken aback look he received, people often forgot that they were wearing name tags. Sachi was silent as she scanned the condoms, but raised a brow when duck tape and whip cream followed suit.

Kaito smiled sweetly as he paid for his items, he had no need for the condoms, but they were always fun to buy with other items. He'd just donate the unopened box to a health clinic like always.

*

Five minutes later he was back at the same register, this time dressed as an elderly man. "Hello Sachi, nice day isn't it?" Kaito asked as he loaded up his items, a bag of zip ties, a nice paring knife, a bottle of chocolate sauce, and a box of extra small condoms.

Sachi blinked in surprise before replying "It really is" She flashed a kind smile as she began scanning and bagging the items.

"I'm glad it's a nice day, my son is supposed to visit today" Kaito inwardly snickered at the slight pause in her movements, realizing that she would be really fun to continue to mess with.

*

Sachi was having a weird day, strange people kept coming to her checkout with questionable item combinations. All of them had greeted her by name, something that usually only happens about once a week.

She gave the burly man the obligated smile and silently began scanning his items after she was greeted once again by name. Extra large condoms, zip ties, lemons, salt, a pack of steak knives, a baseball bat, and a heavy duty padlock.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she subtly looked over the burly man, he had large muscles and looked like he could easily take down anyone who opposed him. Should she tell someone? The items together indicated some sort of sadist/masochist fetish, a kidnapping waiting to happen, or just random items that just happened to seem suspicious when bunched together.

"Ah have a nice day!" Sachi gave a half bow as the burly man picked up his bag. He gave her a swift nod.

"I will, I'm visiting my ex to see if we can get back together" Sachi stared at his retreating back in silence, contemplating whether or not she should inform someone. She really hoped the items and him visiting his ex were completely unrelated.

*

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" Sachi asked softly as the slender girl loaded her items to be scanned, the girls head was lowered timidly as she wring her hands together.

"Um... Yes Sachi, I did" The girl muttered softly as she moved some of her bangs out of her eyes "Thank you for asking"

Sachi smiled, this girl seemed sweet. She proceeded to scan the items, a large cucumber, some topical numbing cream, a few apples, a container of vaseline, and once again some condoms. Sachi squinted slightly at both the cucumber and condoms, wondering if she was reading too deeply into things.

*

"Hello!" Sachi chirped, happily greeting the elderly woman, hoping that this time her customer would at least seem normal.

"Hello dear" The elderly woman greeted as she shakily loaded up her items to be scanned. The items were a funnel, some laxatives, some clear tubing, and a bag of marbles.

Sachi smiled, this woman seemed somewhat normal, though the marbles were a little weird. Maybe she had a grandson or granddaughter who liked them?

"Have a safe trip to your car!" She called after the elderly woman.

"Thank you Sachi" The old woman called.

*

"How was your day at work dear?" Sachi smiled as she removed her shoes before coming over to give her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

"It was really weird, about thirty people in a row bought condoms and questionable items with them" Sachi replied "And all of them addressed me by name" She added as an afterthought.

Her husband blinked "Seriously? Don't most people not do that?"

Sachi nodded "You're right" She gave a small frown "That's what makes it so weird"

*

Kaito snickered as he dropped off all of his bags onto his bedroom floor before flopping down onto his bed, he'd already put away all of the food stuffs that he'd bought. He'd had a good time confusing that cashier, the genuine curiosity in her eyes had easily told him that she'd desperately wanted to ask questions but had refrained from doing so in order to remain professional.

It was also a good way to collect heist materials without any of them being connected to Kuroba Kaito, zip ties and duck tape were lovely to use in pranks and the knives could be donated or melted down into whatever shape he needed. It was less suspicious to make his own lock picking tools than to buy them.

Kaito looked up at the knock on his door, recognizing the specific way Saguru knocked. "Come in!" He called, rolling over so that he was on his stomach facing the door. He'd started getting along better with the London detective after him and Aoko had started dating.

Saguru entered the room, a greeting on the tip of his tongue before pausing and looking at the contents of the bags. "Kuroba..." Saguru trailed off, golden eyes looked at the magician in concern. "Why do you have thirty different packs of condoms?"

Kaito blinked before giving Saguru a cheshire grin. "Why to use them on each other! I don't know your size so..."

The blond's face went blank as he swiftly walked backwards out of the room and closed the door. Kaito quickly scrambled off of the bed. "Wait! I was joking! It's from a prank!"

**Author's Note:**

> An old story~


End file.
